Miss Strawberry
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ichigo Hides Nnoitora searches NnoiFemaleIchi GrimmFemaleUqlui
1. Chapter 1

**Okay in this fiction Ichigo and Ulquiorra are girls and it is an AU Aizen Owns a big company and Ichigo lives with the male lieutenants, they aren't lieutenants but you get the picture. **

**I do not own Bleach or any of its Characters**

X

Ichigo clicked her heels together, as she stood in front of the big building. She let out a big sigh and walked in. She walked up to the receptionist desk and showed her the paper in her hand.

"Can you direct me to Sosuke Aizen's Office please." Ichigo asked as she showed the want ad and the letter.

"Yes, he is on the 25th floor. He is expecting you miss Kurosaki." the receptionist said with a smile. "I'm Nel by the way." Ichigo smiled back and nodded as she headed towards the elevator. Ichigo hit the up button as a pale woman with silk black hair step next her. The elevator opened and Ichigo held out her hand and the pale woman stepped in as Ichigo followed her in. The pale woman pressed the 25 button and Ichigo nodded to indicate that was the same floor.

The ride was silent and Ichigo was antsy. The pale woman turned to Ichigo.

"Are you applying for the receptionist job and Mr. Aizen's floor?" the pale woman asked.

"Yes I am." Ichigo asked. "Are you?"

The pale woman shook her head. "I work for Mr. Aizen already as his accountant."

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said sticking her hand out.

"I know." the door dinged. "Good luck." the door opened. "Follow me Miss Kurosaki."

The pale woman stepped out of the elevator in her pencil skirt and walked into the office. Ichigo followed in her own pencil skirt, Ichigo took in her surroundings. Men everywhere she looked, there was one with blue hair smirking at her, while the other had black hair. Ichigo looked back at the pale woman. They stopped at a door, the pale woman knocked. A deep voice called. "Enter." The pale woman opened the door and motion Ichigo to follow. Once inside Ichigo opened her mouth.

"Thank you for inviting me, and accepting my application." Ichigo said, the man behind the desk stood up.

"The pleaser is all mine." the man said.

"Mr. Aizen I need to speak with you about your funding." the pale woman said.

"Give me a second, Ulquiorra, I would like to explain to Ichigo her job." Mr. Aizen said.

"Of coarse, Mr. Aizen." Ulquiorra said. Aizen walked out of the office and told Ichigo to follow. Aizen lead Ichigo to a desk, Aizen motion for Ichigo to sit down.

"You will answer the phone the extensions are right on the paper next to the phone. You will mail, and fax anything anyone in this office asked. When the mail arrives you will give it to the right owners." Aizen said. "And if you will excuse me Miss Kurosaki I believe Ulquiorra wanted to speak with me." Aizen smiled and left.

Ichigo turned on the computer and set up an account. The blue haired man walked up to the desk, Ichigo looked up from the screen.

"Can I help you with something Mr.?" Ichigo asked leaving the last part for the man to finish.

"Jeagerjaques." the blue haired man said. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I run Aizen's security."

"It's a pleaser to meet you Mr. Jeagerjaques can I help you with something?" Ichigo said.

"Yes can you copy this form for me." Grimmjow said.

"Yes I can Mr. Jeagerjaques." Ichigo said, she held her hand out for the paper. Grimmjow handed the paper to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the paper, she put a sticky note on it. "How many copies are you wanting?"

"30." Grimmjow said, he walked away from the desk. Ichigo pulled up a file and read all of the names of employs under Aizen's command.

X

Ichigo took the bus home, she pulled her key out and opened the door. Renji was laying on the couch, Shuhei was sitting on the floor with a controller in hand playing the game.

"Guys I'm home." Ichigo said. She took off her jacket, the boys all nodded in her direction. Ichigo walked over to where Renji and Shuhei were. She stepped over Shuhei and sat on the arm of the couch.

"How did go?" Shuhei asked not looking away from the T.V.

"It went great, everyone one of them are males. They kept looking at me like they were going to eat me alive. Oh, and the only other girl there is silent as a corpse." Shuhei laughed, as Renji turned to look up at her.

"That's really is a downer." Renji said, Izuru came out with a book and sat down on the single chair.

"Hey Ichi, how's working with Mr. Aizen." Izuru said. Ichigo caught the slightness of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"It's a job Izuru." Ichigo said.

"What happened to the other one?" Renji asked.

"I still have that one." Ichigo said, she looked at her watch. "In fact I was just going to change." Ichigo got up and stepped over Shuhei and walked to her room. "Drop it Kaien." Ichigo said as she walked past the kitchen. Renji, Shuhei and Izuru heard a loud curse. Kaien came out of the kitchen cursing.

"How dose she always know?" Kaien asked. Iba and Ginjiro walked into the living room. Ichigo came back out with her bag and long coat.

"Aw, yes. The old long coat is back, for its loving appearance after a week. Have fun tonight Miss Strawberry." Kaien smirked, the sarcasm was dripping from his mouth as he spoke.

"Hey I'll get money anyway I can, Mr. Shiba so if you will excuse me." Ichigo said walking out of the apartment. Renji got up from the couch and walked into the room him and Kaien shared. He walked back out.

"Ready everyone?" Renji said as the all left the apartment.

X

Grimmjow and Nnoitra walked into the club, they sat down. A waiter took their drinks orders. The watched the short woman dance on the stage, Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow.

"So how bout that new receptionist Aizen hired?"

"She got a nice body, curvy in all the right places and the biggest I've seen." Grimmjow said.

"It's to bad these strippers wear mask." Nnoitra said. Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask why when and announcer interrupted him.

"Gentlemen, the time has final come. The moment you all been waiting for, Miss Strawberry. Now before we bring her out I have to remind you to stay seated please. Thank-you. And now Miss Strawberry." the announcer said, and a tan woman with long orange hair with a red mask on came onto the stage. A song started and she walked down the runway like stage as she removed the top of her red outfit that barely covered anything. Her black bra pushed her big boobs high, the strawberry necklace rested right above the middle of them. The skirt was next to go, revealing her black panties that where connected to the black boots. The women spun around the pole, men gathered around the stage. Miss Strawberry danced over to the chair, she walked around it. Nnoitra walked to the stage ends, Miss Strawberry got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. She pulled at his tie, she was close to kissing him when she pulled away. She pulled the tie upwards forcing Nnoitra to climb on the stage, she pulled the lengthy man towards the chair. She pulled Nnoitra in front the chair and pushed him to sit down. Miss Strawberry went behind him and dragged her hand down over his shoulders and down his chest. While shaking her but for the crowd. The song ended and so did the performance, Miss Strawberry kissed Nnoitra's cheek and walked backstage.

"Give her hand folks." the announcer said. "That's all for tonight folks, drive safely." Nnoitra got up from the chair and stepped down.

"Man I hate mask." Nnoitra said.

X

Ichigo put close on and her coat, she took off her mask. She sighed.

"That was a first Ichigo." Shinji said. Ichigo turned around.

"Well he caught my attention." Ichigo said. She left the club through the back door. She walked home, Renji came up behind her.

"You know that was a first, Shuhei and the others were surprised." Renji said. Ichigo sighed.

"He caught my attention and I reacted." Ichigo said, the rest of the walk was silent. They opened the door to the apartment and went to their rooms. Ichigo changed into her Pj's and fell into the bed. She didn't have to always do that job, only once a week. She liked to dance on Mondays. Most people don't go out on Monday but word got out about her dancing skills and more and more people started coming on Mondays. Shinji praised her efforts, she always blushed and went on her way. Sleep came quick for Ichigo and she fell asleep thinking of the mystery man from the club.

X

Ichigo woke up when her alarm went off. She pulled out of bed and went to shower, she finished her shower and got dressed professionally. Which included a short pencil skirt and a lose flowing red blouse. Her strawberry necklace rested where it always did, weather she was dancing or not, she never removed that necklace.

She ate a small breakfast, and drank coffee. The boys in the house started to wake up when they smelled the coffee.

"Bye guys." Ichigo yelled as she walked through the door. She walked down the busy streets and walked to Aizen's building. She walked in and smiled to the receptionist a she went to the elevator. She waited for it and it ding she stepped in and pressed the 25 button and she was off. She stepped out of the elevator and walked to her desk, she removed her jacket and placed in against the back of her chair. She logged onto the computer, Grimmjow tapped the desk.

"Did you make my copies?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes I did Mr. Jeagerjaques. I placed them on your desk yesterday before I left." Ichigo said. "are they not there?"

Grimmjow shook his head, Ichigo stood up and walked around the desk and walked towards Grimmjow's office. She pushed the door open and walked over to the desk. She pushed some papers aside and picked up a stack. She walked to Grimmjow.

"Here you are Mr. Jeagerjaques. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ichigo asked, in a sweet voice.

"No that's all. Oh- I'm excepting a package and a letter, would you be kind and see it makes it to my office today?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of coarse Mr. Jeagerjaques, do you have the package number?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "Thank-you, I will make sure it reaches you."

Ichigo left Grimmjow's office, she sat at her desk and pulled open the delivery schedule for today. She scanned the numbers, she didn't find the one she was looking for. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, hi this is Ichigo Kurosaki from Espada Inc. I was looking for a package and it is not on your delivery schedule for today, and it needs to be here today." Ichigo said into the phone. "Yes I do. It is package number 1485649GHJ. It's for a Mr. Jeagerjaques. Yes I can hold." she straighten a few papers on her desk. "Thank-you very much, bye." Ichigo hung up the phone just as Nnoitra walked into the office.

"Can I help you sir?" Ichigo said. Nnoitra walked up to the desk.

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, I am in charge of Aizen's weapons."

"My apologizes Mr. Jiruga." Ichigo said. "Can I help you with anything this morning?"

"Yes, come with me." Nnoitra said, Ichigo followed Nnoitra to his office. He picked up a pile of papers. "I need these weapons tomorrow, the place to get them is on the sticky note."

"Yes, Mr. Jiruga. Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"Make a copy of the recites and the order form." Nnoitra said.

"Very well, I'll get right on it." Ichigo said she left Nnoitra's office. She walked back to her desk, she pulled up the website, and got to ordering. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the screen.

"Hi, this is Ichigo Kurosaki from Espada Inc. I was trying to order a item from your website and it says the next delivery wont be till Friday. I need the item's tomorrow." Ichigo looked at the papers Nnoitra gave her. "Yes I understand it is against your delivery schedule and I am very sorry is there anyway I can get them today?" Ichigo smirked, "of coarse the item numbers are…" Ichigo told the man on the phone what the item numbers where then hung up the phone.

A few hours later a man walked into the office, he had boxes and envelopes. Ichigo got up from her chair and walked over to the man.

"Good afternoon sir." Ichigo said with a sweet smile. Grimmjow stepped out of his office and lean against his door frame. The last receptionist was crept out by D-Roy.

"Yes, the mail." D-Roy said.

"Aw, yes." Ichigo said.

"You are the new receptionist." D-Roy asked.

"Yes I started yesterday. The mail please." Ichigo said still sweet.

"Right. Where do you want the packages?" D-Roy asked.

"While you can put the letters on the desk there and give me the box for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Then wait here for a second." Ichigo said, she grabbed the box and walked over to Grimmjow, she handed him the box. "I'll bring the letter to you later I have to give someone something first."

Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo walked back towards D-Roy, she bent down and picked up a box. "Follow me please." Ichigo walked to Nnoitra's office and opened the door. She placed the box down in his office and order D-Roy to do the same. Nnoitra looked up from the papers he was looking at and watched D-Roy watch Ichigo. Ichigo walked over to Nnoitra's desk.

"The recites, and the order forms." Ichigo said with a smile, Nnoitra looked at her and stood up. He walked over to D-Roy.

"Her eyes are up a few inches. She the best receptionist Espada Inc. has had and it has only been two days. I know your company doesn't deliver tomorrow, so she got it here today. You scare her off and I will use my power to hurt you." Nnoitra whispered in D-Roy's ear. D-Roy nodded, and walked out of the office. Ichigo looked confused when D-Roy left, Nnoitra turned around. Ichigo flinched at the look on his face, she backed up a little and ran into Nnoitra's desk.

"Thanks for the packages." Nnoitra said, Ichigo nodded and walked towards the door. "If he creeps you out in anyway come tell me." Ichigo nodded and left the office, she sat at her desk and looked through the envelopes and sorted them. She deliver to Grimmjow first. Grimmjow smirked at her and Ichigo left, next was Ulquiorra. She was silent as ever, Ichigo left and walked towards Szayel's office. The pink haired man was surprised to see Ichigo.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the new receptionist. Here is your mail." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo." Szayel said.

"Have a good day Mr. Apollo Granz," Ichigo said.

"You too, Miss Kurosaki." Szayel said. Ichigo left Szayel's office and walked to Aizen's. She knocked, he called come in.

"Your mail, Mr. Aizen." Ichigo said, Aizen chuckled.

"Please call me Sosuke, Mr. Aizen was my father." Sosuke said.

"I don't think that is appropriate, sir." Ichigo said. Sosuke chuckled.

"Think about it." Sosuke said, Ichigo nodded and left. She walked to Nnoitra's office.

"Mr. Jiruga, your mail." Ichigo said as she walked in to Nnoitra's office. Nnoitra motion for her to hand him the mail. Ichigo walked over to Nnoitra's desk and handed him his mail, there finger's brushed for a second and Ichigo breath hitched. Nnoitra looked up and Ichigo. Ichigo shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jiruga. I will leave you to your work."

"Do you have any other jobs, Ichigo?" Nnoitra asked. Ichigo was taken back by the question.

"Yes I do, but only on Mondays." Ichigo said.

"What is it that you do?" Nnoitra asked leaning back in his chair.

"I wait tables." Ichigo said. Nnoitra nodded and dismissed Ichigo. Ichigo left his office, she walked to her desk. The phone rang.

"Espada Inc., Ichigo Kurosaki speaking how may I direct your call?" Ichigo said in her sweet and cheery voice. "one moment please." Ichigo pressed the hold button and called Sosuke's office. "Mr. Aizen a Gin is on line one wishing to speak with you he says it is urgent." Ichigo said. "Yes, sir I will direct his call." Ichigo switch to line one. "Gin? Yes Mr. Aizen is in his office and will take your call." Ichigo pressed the extension for Sosuke and hung up the phone.

X

The rest of the day went by fast for Ichigo, she logged of her computer. "I rather you didn't do that Mr. Jeagerjaques." Ichigo said, as she put her jacket on. Grimmjow was shocked.

"How did you know?" Grimmjow asked.

"I've lived with six men since I was out of high school. I learn to never put my guard down in a room full of men." Ichigo said, she walked to the elevator.

Ichigo walked home alone, or so she thought. A few gangsters were following her and hitting on her. They caught up with her, they stepped in front of her.

"Where you going honey?" one asked. Ichigo stayed quite. "I'm talking to you." the gangster said, he grabbed Ichigo hair and pulled it so she was looking at him. The gangster forced a kiss on Ichigo and forced his tongue in her mouth, Ichigo pushed him off. The gangster slapped her, the hit was hard, and Ichigo fell to the ground. Ichigo got up and the gangster pushed her against the wall and ran a hand up her leg under her skirt.

"Stop." Ichigo said weakly. The gangster laughed as he grabbed her hair and slapped her again.

"Don't talk back to me." the gangster said, he punched her in the stomach and beat her. Ichigo coughed up blood, the gangster ripped her clothes, revealing mostly everything. The gangster went to hit Ichigo again but his hand stopped, the gangster was thrown away from Ichigo and Ichigo slide down the wall. She was fainting but try to keep her eyes open, she saw the gangster get beat up by a lengthy man. The man turned towards Ichigo, Ichigo saw it was Nnoitra and smiled an little bit. Nnoitra walked over to her, he took off his jacket and placed it over Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo passed out shortly after Nnoitra's jacket was on her shoulders. Nnoitra picked Ichigo up bridle style and carried her to his car. He placed her inside, and drove to his penthouse. Nnoitra carried Ichigo to his penthouse and placed her on his bed. He removed Ichigo's shoes and covered her under the covers. He left the room.

X

Ichigo woke up the next morning, she winced at the pain that shot through her stomach. She looked down and saw she was in an over sized t-shirt, with no pants. She blushed and tried to remember the night. She heard a voice outside the room, she got out of the bed and walked to the door. The t-shirt she was wearing went mid-thigh, she saw Nnoitra on the phone.

"Yeah, Grimmjow I wont be coming in today neither will Ichigo." Nnoitra rubbed his temple. "No, Grimmjow she almost got raped by a gangster." Ichigo gasped as she remembered. "Yeah I have the idiots name, look I got to go, tell Aizen for me." Nnoitra hung up the phone. Ichigo walked out of the bedroom. Nnoitra turned towards her, Ichigo flushed as she noticed Nnoitra wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Good Morning." Nnoitra said. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Jiruga." Ichigo said. "Thank-you, for last night."

"Yeah no problem, look when we aren't in the office please call me my name." Nnoitra said. Ichigo nodded.

"Where is my phone I want to call my roommates to tell them I'm fine." Ichigo said, Nnoitra walked over to Ichigo. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up, Ichigo blushed.

"The bruise will die down in a few days, I'm not sure about the one's on your body though." Nnoitra said. "Your phone is on the counter." Ichigo nodded and walked over to the counter. She picked it up and called Renji.

"Hey, yes I'm fine." Ichigo said. "Renji, tell the others I'll be home some time today." Ichigo looked hurt. "No, Renji it's fine go to work, tell the others to go to I'm sure your bosses wont want you guys to skip a day of work." Ichigo ran a hand through her hair. "Goodbye Renji, I'll see you tonight." Ichigo said, she kept the phone pressed against her ear. Nnoitra walked over and pulled the phone from her hand and closed it. He pulled Ichigo towards the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of her, Nnoitra sat down and began to clean the wound on her cheek. Ichigo sighed into the gentleness, Nnoitra lowered the rag to her neck and Ichigo tilted her head to the side so he had better access.

Nnoitra pulled back. "You can take a shower and clean the ones on your stomach." Ichigo blinked a few times, she would of never guessed Nnoitra would be thoughtful. She nodded and walked to the bathroom she stopped in the doorway. She took off the over sized t-shirt Nnoitra could help but notice the tattoo on her left thigh. Ichigo stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Nnoitra walked out of the bedroom and cooked a meal in the kitchen. Ichigo stepped out of the shower with a towel and walked to Nnoitra's closet, she pulled a button up shirt and put it on buttoning it up until she couldn't because of her chest, which was four buttons from the top. She walked out.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed a shirt, Mr.- I mean Nnoitra my clothes are beyond repair." Ichigo said, Nnoitra nodded and turned around with food on a plate in hand. Nnoitra noticed the strawberry necklace and had a flash back from the other night at the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two I don't own bleach or its characters, Ichigo and Ulquiorra are females. It is an AU.**

* * *

><p>It has been almost week since the gangster run in, Ichigo was happy that the bruises went down and you could barely see them now. She walked to work as usual and thought about tonight, she had to dance tonight. She thought of ways to cover the bruises, Ichigo noticed she was at the office and walked to her desk. Nnoitra walked out of his office, he dropped papers on Ichigo's desk, then walked back towards his office.<p>

Ichigo looked at the papers, it was an order form like it almost always was it was a profile of a guy. The guy reminder her of something but she couldn't place it. She shook it off and got up and walked over to Grimmjow's office papers in hand. She walked in and walked to Grimmjow's desk.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, a file from Mr. Jiruga." Ichigo said, Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, took the paper.

"What is this?" Grimmjow said.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at the file and raised a brow.

"I'm surprised he isn't doing this himself. I'm almost tempted to do it." Grimmjow said, Ichigo looked at him. Grimmjow dismissed Ichigo, she left the office. The rest of the day went by fast and quite a few phone calls here and there but nothing much. Ichigo was logging out when Grimmjow walked out of his office.

"Have a nice evening Mr. Jeagerjaques." Ichigo smiled, Grimmjow smiled and nodded.

"I will, Nnoitra and I always go to drink on Mondays." Grimmjow said. Ichigo smiled and left the office. Grimmjow sighed, Nnoitra walked out of his office.

"Surprised you didn't want to kill the bastard yourself." Grimmjow said.

"I can't do that, it could put our company in danger. Besides Aizen hasn't given permission to do anything yet." Nnoitra said as the two walked out of the building.

"Think he will?" Grimmjow asked.

"Most likely, it is Kurosaki's daughter. Aizen promised her parents he would protect her. So I can't see Aizen blowing this off." Nnoitra said. Grimmjow just nodded.

"Any luck on finding out the identity of your Miss Strawberry, that we are going to see tonight?" Grimmjow asked.

"You think I would be able to find her but the club's employee list is well protected, I can't seem to crack it." Nnoitra said. "Ulquiorra might need to help me."

"Why are you so attracted to this Miss Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know she just caught my attention, and not knowing who she is, makes its challenging and I love a challenge." Nnoitra said, they walked into the club. They sat at the same table as last time and waited. Nnoitra watched as his Miss Strawberry danced, with almost nothing on. He noticed the tattoo on her left thigh, he looked at her neck and saw the strawberry necklace. Nnoitra walked to the edge of the stage, Miss Strawberry noticed him. She did the splits down the middle she placed her hands in front of her and pushed herself up to her feet. Her butt was in plain view for everyman to see and she flicked her hair up as she stood strait up. She walked over to where Nnoitra was. She dropped with her legs open, and stood up sticking her butt out. She rubbed Nnoitra's cheek then walked away, she walked to the pole swaying her hips. She leaned against the pole, she rubbed against it as she slide down it slowly. She stood up and turned so her back was to it, she grind against it. She slide into the splits with her butt against the pole, she rolled over on to her back fan kicking so she was open to the pole. She wrapped her legs around the pole, and arched her back. She sat up still in the splits she place a hand around the pole and pretended to lick the pole. She pulled herself up slowly against the pole, she climbed the pole. Miss Strawberry wrapped her legs around the pole and leaned back until her hands touch the ground she flipped off the pole. She dropped into the left split then swung her leg to join the on behind her she walked her hands towards her toes. She stood up.

Nnoitra watched closely, every curve on Miss Strawberry's body was so familiar. He knew who Miss Strawberry was now, he smiled smugly. Miss Strawberry looked at him and flinched when she saw the smile, she walked over to the chair watching Nnoitra the whole time. She sat in it backwards as the song came to an end. Miss Strawberry got off the chair and bowed. She walked around the edge of the stage as the announcer told everyone to be safe and stuff like that.

Ichigo took her mask off when she reached backstage, she put clothes on and then her coat. She put her mask in her work locker and walked out the back door. She thought about the look Nnoitra gave her, there was no way he figured it out. Ichigo made it to her apartment and didn't say a word when she reached the living room. Six males were looking at her.

"I think someone knows I'm Miss Strawberry." Ichigo said, the boys raised and eyebrow.

"Shit." Kaien mumbled. Shuhei dropped his head, Renji blew a long breath, Izuru sighed, Iba gritted his teeth, Ginjiro dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ichigo sat at her desk dazed, she didn't noticed Nnoitra walk up to her. Nnoitra tapped her shoulder, Ichigo snapped her head towards him.<p>

"I was just asking if you could fax this for me." Nnoitra said. Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Just bring it back to my office when your done." Ichigo nodded. Nnoitra walked back to his office, Ichigo walked to the fax room. She faxed the paper and walked to Nnoitra's office, she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Mr. Jiruga, the paper you wanted me to fax." Ichigo said. Nnoitra motion for Ichigo to bring it to him. Ichigo walked to Nnoitra's desk she held the paper out for Nnoitra to take. Nnoitra looked at Ichigo then stood up, he walked around the other side of his desk and walked to his door. Nnoitra locked the door, he turned back to Ichigo she hadn't moved or turned around. Nnoitra walked up behind Ichigo, Ichigo stiffened.

"Ichigo what do you do Monday nights?" Nnoitra asked.

"I can't tell you." Ichigo said. Nnoitra placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he turned her around and trapped her between his arm as he placed his hand on his desk. He lowered to her eye level.

"Why can't you tell me?" Nnoitra said. Ichigo looked away.

"It's complicated." Ichigo said.

"How so?" Nnoitra said.

"I can't tell you." Ichigo said, tears were on the brim of her eyes. A single tear dropped down her face, Nnoitra cupped her cheek and wiped the tear with his thumb. Ichigo looked at him, Nnoitra leaned in but stopped.

"I'll continue if you want me to." Nnoitra said. Ichigo nodded slowly. Nnoitra closed the space between them, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. Ichigo fisted his suit jacket, Nnoitra licked Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo gladly allow him access, Nnoitra massaged her tongue with his. Ichigo moan a little into his mouth, Nnoitra broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. Ichigo was panting now, and tears were falling silently down her face. Nnoitra pulled her close and hugged her tightly, Ichigo was a foot or two shorter then Nnoitra so Nnoitra could see clearly over Ichigo's head. He placed his chin on the top of her head as she gripped his jacket tighter. Ichigo pulled away, and rubbed her eyes.

"If that is all Mr. Jiruga I believe we are both off now." Ichigo said. Ichigo walked past Nnoitra. Nnoitra pushed the door closed with his hand as Ichigo opened it.

"Stay over tonight? Ichigo?" Nnoitra asked, Ichigo nodded and Nnoitra let Ichigo opened the door. Ichigo left with Nnoitra behind her, they made it to Nnoitra's car. Ichigo hadn't said a word. Nnoitra placed a hand on her knee as he drove to his penthouse, he rubbed Ichigo's knee.

They reached Nnoitra's apartment building, Ichigo stayed close to Nnoitra. Nnoitra opened the door and Ichigo nearly collapsed, Nnoitra caught her before she fell and carried her to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"About what?" Nnoitra asked. Ichigo snuggled into his chest.

"You always have to take care of me." Ichigo said. "And yet I wont tell you things."

"Ichigo, its not a problem. Don't worry about it." Nnoitra said, he went to put Ichigo down on the bed, but Ichigo gripped his shirt tighter. Nnoitra turned and sat on the edge of the bed, Ichigo curled into his lap. Nnoitra thought Ichigo fell asleep until he heard her say:

"My Mondays are spent working for someone, without me it wouldn't stay open. The place is important to me. But if people knew, word would get to someone, and I could possibly get hurt, by that someone." Ichigo said. Nnoitra stiffened and griped Ichigo closer to his body.

"Who?" Nnoitra asked.

"I can't tell you, I've already said to much." Ichigo said wiggling out of Nnoitra's embrace. Nnoitra sighed and followed Ichigo to the bathroom, Ichigo washed her face. She turned towards Nnoitra, Ichigo closed the distant between them and pulled him down so she could kiss him. Nnoitra was surprised by the action but quickly returned it. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and Nnoitra lifted Ichigo up. Ichigo wrapped her legs around Nnoitra. They stay kissing like that for a while. Nnoitra walked over to the bed and placed Ichigo down. He crawled next to her and she snuggled into his side. Ichigo fell asleep in the embrace with Nnoitra. Nnoitra unbutton the shirt Ichigo was wearing and took the skirt off. He folded them and placed them on his chair, he took his pants off and then the jacket and dress shirt. He laid back down next to Ichigo as he covered both of them with the covers, Nnoitra laid facing Ichigo. He draped an arm over her waist and pulled close, Nnoitra kissed Ichigo's forehead and fell asleep with Ichigo snuggled into his chest with her head right below his chin and their legs tangled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up, she smiled and snuggled into Nnoitra. Her eyes snapped open when her phone went off, she rolled over to grab it. She opened it.<p>

"Hello?" Ichigo asked into the phone.

"Hello there Ichigo." a voice said. Ichigo raised her eye brows.

"Good Morning Mr. Zaraki." Ichigo said. She tried to keep her voice low but not enough to alarm Kenpachi.

"Ikkaku said you weren't at the house, when he arrived." Kenpachi said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't protect you if you aren't where you are suppose to be." Kenpachi said, Ichigo could hear the venom dripping from Kenpachi's voice.

"I unsure you I am fine, Mr. Zaraki." Ichigo said. Kenpachi snorted and hung up, Ichigo closed the phone and sighed. She sat up against the headboard. She sifted towards Nnoitra, she pushed a hair out of his face. Nnoitra leaned into the embrace, Ichigo chuckled and lowered herself so her head was right above Nnoitra's. Ichigo kissed his forehead, Nnoitra pulled Ichigo closer to him.

"What are you doing up?" Nnoitra mumbled.

"We have work." Ichigo said.

Nnoitra snorted and rolled over so his back was to Ichigo. Ichigo giggled and got out of the bed. She put her clothes on and went to the kitchen.

Nnoitra grumbled when he heard a phone go off, he rolled over to find Ichigo wasn't in the bed. He grabbed the buzzing device and got out of the bed. He walked into the Kitchen to find Ichigo sitting with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Nnoitra noticed she was ready to go, he looked at the clock.

"Your phone and why are you dressed to go we don't have work for another 2 hours." Nnoitra said, handing Ichigo her phone.

"I know, I got to my house so I can change." Ichigo said, she stood up and placed her cup in the sink. She walked over to Nnoitra. "You should really put some clothes on." Ichigo leaned on her tip toes, and kissed Nnoitra on the cheek. "I'll see you at work." Ichigo left Nnoitra's penthouse.

* * *

><p>Ichigo reached her apartment and walked in. Renji came to her.<p>

"Any new bruises we should look for?" Renji asked. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ichigo turned around and opened the door. Renji pulled Ichigo behind him.

"What the hell do you want Shiro?" Renji sneered. The albino laughed.

"I wanted to see my Ichigo." Shiro said.

"Get out." Kaien shouted from behind Renji and Ichigo. Kaien walked up to Shiro. "Get the hell away from here before I call the cops."

"That wont be necessary Kaien." Kenpachi chuckled behind Shiro. He grabbed him by his collar and threw him down the stairs. "Good Morning Ichigo, have a nice day." Kenpachi said, he went to Shiro and dragged him by the collar away from Ichigo's apartment.

"We're moving." Kaien said, "get packing." Ichigo sighed, she went to her room and changed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at her desk not really doing anything, Grimmjow looked out of his doorway. He saw Ichigo's blank stare, Grimmjow decided to talk to Aizen. So Grimmjow walked over to Aizen's office.<p>

"What's up with Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's her last day." Aizen said, he never look away from his computer. Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"Why she is the best damn receptionist we have had." Grimmjow said.

"She's moving towns." Aizen said. "Grimmjow I don't think this is a professional conversation."

"Professional or not why is she moving towns?" Grimmjow said, Aizen motion him to leave. Grimmjow growled but left Aizen's office. He walked over to Ichigo's desk, he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Why you leaving?" Grimmjow asked.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, care to tell me what is making you leave?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo consider it, she nodded her head.

"We can go for drinks, and talk about it." Ichigo said. Grimmjow nodded and went back to his office.

It was the end of the work day and Ichigo logged off her computer. Grimmjow walked out with her and they walked to the club. Grimmjow was shocked that Ichigo took him to an all men's bar. He was even more surprised when they let Ichigo in, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him to the bar.

"Ishida, two beers." Ichigo said, the man behind the counter rolled his eyes, and gave the beers to Ichigo and Grimmjow. "You are probably asking yourself how did she get in to an all men's bar, right?"

"Yeah, this where me and Nnoitra go." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed.

"I know, I work here on Mondays. But after today it will be all the time." Ichigo said, Grimmjow looked confused.

"Aizen said you were leaving town." Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded.

"I can't really leave this place. It is something somewhat special to me." Ichigo said, Grimmjow raised a brow. "My mom opened it. She loved to dance, and her partner in crime." Ichigo chuckled at the last part. "well he likes tease people. So they combined their hobbies and came up with this." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Grimmjow said.

"I'm like my mom with the whole love to dance thing, and my mom was killed in a drive by when I nine. So when I turned 18 I started working here, Urahara the owner now, was my mom's partner in crime. He didn't have the heart to sell the place because of my mom and after she died income wasn't coming in as much as it used to. He almost lost the place. Then I started dancing and the income soared, he hasn't had a problem since, so I continue to dance so we don't lose this place." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow looked more confused. "Before you ask, yes I am Miss Strawberry." Ichigo said, Grimmjow smirked.

"Can't believe it, Nnoitra really is as dumb as he looks." Grimmjow said taking a drink of his beer.

"What does this have to do with Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked.

"He been trying to uncover the identity of Miss Strawberry." Grimmjow said. "He's been at the employee list for a couple weeks now."

"He can't know, okay promise me you wont tell him." Ichigo said.

"Why dose it matter, I'm sure he wouldn't think less of you."

"Its not that, people can't know I'm her. Word would get to somebody that can very much hurt me, he has already found me, that's why I'm leaving town. If he knew I worked here I would have to quite and I can't do that. Grimmjow please keep quite about all this."

"He'll figure it out you know. He close on cracking the code on the employee list."

"I'll make it harder to crack." Ichigo said. "I am the one who sat up the system anyways."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped. "Tell me something, your computer skills. Can you hack anything?"

"Yup anything and everything. I've cracked the president's computer, broken into many placed because I overrode their computer system. Shoot I cracked your computer to see if that package was really suppose to be delivered that day."

Grimmjow smirked, "How did you do that?"

"I hacked their system before I called." Ichigo said.

"So what else can you do?" Grimmjow asked.

"A lot of things, I could do anything criminal you can think of." Ichigo said. "Don't act surprise don't you know my name?"

"Kurosaki always said he never wanted his kids dragged into the business." Grimmjow said.

"I learned from my mom's partner in crime." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of crime, Ichigo. Aren't you suppose to be hacking a computer file for me." Urahara said from behind Ichigo, Ichigo turned around. Urahara hide his face behind his fan.

"Right, Grimmjow I want to show you something." Ichigo said, she pulled Grimmjow behind her. They came to a small room with a bunch of computer screens and one keyboard bellow them all. Ichigo pulled two chairs out, she sat down and Grimmjow sat down next to her.

Ichigo pulled up a couple of files, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow when he saw a picture of himself.

"You see I knew what you guys do. You hire people to ride other people of your problems." Ichigo said. Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo looked defeated.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"There is no information on Nnoitra." Ichigo said. "So I was surprised to see him on my first day."

Grimmjow chuckled, "he isn't register in office." Ichigo looked confused but decided not to ask. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. "Why did you bring me back here?"

"I wanted to show you my record compared to yours, and Aizen's." Ichigo said. She pulled up Grimmjow's file and then Aizen's then her own. Ichigo's file made Aizen's file look like a paragraph.

"And I have never been to jail." Ichigo smirked. Grimmjow started laughing he slowed as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Calm down speak slower Ulquiorra. What happened to who?" Grimmjow's eyes grew blank. "He went out on his own?" Grimmjow's face paled. "Is he an idiot, I read about the guy, he is in a bigger boat then just some gang." Grimmjow clinched his fist. "Yeah I'll go." Grimmjow closed his phone.

"What happened?"

"Nnoitra went to deal with the bastard that attacked you the other night."

"Why? That bastard is part of Shiro-" Ichigo stopped herself. Grimmjow looked at her, Ichigo shook her head and walked over to the closet and pulled out two guns. "You are going to need this with where we are going." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, Ichigo went out of the room.

"What exactly are you involved in?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo just smirked and handed the second gun to Grimmjow.

"You'll hand the second one to Nnoitra and say nothing about my interesting profile." Ichigo said, she walked out of the building with Grimmjow in tow and Urahara was standing with keys just outside the door. Ichigo grabbed the keys from him and walked to the black car. "So here's the plan, you go in I act like I know nothing and wait in the car. You'll hit this button on the gun if things start to get ugly."

Grimmjow looked at the button hidden on the top of the handle of the pistol it was right on top if it was in a holster. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, "you got people?"

"I have six great males in the world." Ichigo said she put the car in drive and drove down the street, turning at random times. She stopped turned the lights and the car off. "Go in through the top, the back door is guarder by idiots that are trigger happy the top is way safe option."

"How do you know all this?"

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said, "Look there he is." Grimmjow looked over and saw Nnoitra walking towards the front.

"You wouldn't be chance know who's guarding the front, would you." Grimmjow said. Ichigo smirked, and pushed Grimmjow out the car door.

* * *

><p>Renji looked at his cell phone, "What's up Ichi?" Renji asked Shuhei rolled his eyes and laid back down against Renji.<p>

"Be ready, I'm at his place, my boss is trying to get to one of his minions." Ichigo said, Renji sat up. Shuhei looked up at Renji from in between Renji's legs.

"The sexy six will be ready on call." Renji smirked at the old nickname. Shuhei sat up completely and looked at Renji. Renji hung up the phone.

"Are we really going into action?" Shuhei said.

"If Ichi needs help." Renji said, Shuhei got off of the couch in their room. "Shuhei I need my shirt." Renji said, Renji stood up the couch in a pair of sweat pants, his tribal tattoos flexing as he stood. Shuhei poked his head as Renji stood.

"Well then come get it." Shuhei said.

"We don't have time, Shuhei." Renji said seriously, Shuhei rolled his eyed and took of the shirt.

"Ichigo is more important then me I understand." Shuhei said, Renji came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shuhei. Renji placed his forehead on Shuhei's shoulder.

"Shuhei you know Ichigo is important to you too." Renji said. Shuhei sighed.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow rested on the roof above the open sky window, he watched as Nnoitra charged into the building.<p>

"I want to speak with Kurodo, now." Nnoitra said, Shiro was sitting on a thrown-like chair upside down. A boy with a pierced eyebrow with half black and half blonde spiked hair on his left tensed, Shiro laughed a cruelty laugh and Nnoitra fought the urged to step back.

"Why do you want to speak with him? Has he done something to upset you?" Shiro said with fake concern. Grimmjow hit a hand to his forehead.

"Do you give your guys permission to rape young girls." Nnoitra said putting his hands in his pockets. Shiro laughed, and Kurodo tensed and backed away. Kurodo knew how Shiro would react, he tried to back out of the room. Nova, a red head stepped behind him and placed a hand on Kurodo's shoulder.

"Okay, are you familiar with an Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nnoitra said. Shiro raised an eyebrow, and turned to glare at Kurodo. Kurodo shrunk under his gaze, Nova tightened his grip on his shoulder. Shiro turned back to Nnoitra.

"How do you know _my _Ichi?" Shiro really stressed the my in the sentence. Nnoitra raised a brow. Shiro pulled out a pistol, and spun it around on his finger. "I asked a question."

Grimmjow raised both eyebrows in shock, he hit the button on the pistol. Ichigo panicked and got out of the car and hit the panic button on the car keys, she ran out of the alley and sent the emergency text to Renji. Ichigo threw the keys somewhere in the alley and walked into the alley. She was shocked by what she saw, Nnoitra was grabbing his shoulder and her male friends took off after something and Grimmjow was leaning over Nnoitra. Blue and Red lights were flashing in the alley way. Ichigo was held back by a body, she was screaming.

Grimmjow was pulled off of Nnoitra by Kenpachi while Unohana placed Nnoitra on a stretcher, Nnoitra was unconscious from blood loss. Ichigo was screaming at Urahara to let her go. The ambulance went off to the hospital and Ichigo fought Urahara's grip to get away.

"Take me to him, now." Ichigo screamed like her life depended on it, and to her it was, her life that was in danger. Nnoitra helped her get out of stuff, Urahara sighed and took Ichigo to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra twitched in his sleep, he tried to pick up his hand and rub his sore shoulder but his hand didn't come up. He opened his eyes, he saw orange. Nnoitra smiled and tried to lift his other arm to pat the orange but instead came a loud groan. Ichigo's head shot up at the sound, she tightened her grip on Nnoitra's hand.<p>

"What happened, are you okay? Do I need to call a nurse?" Ichigo asked quickly as she began to stand up. Nnoitra gripped Ichigo's hand.

"I don't need a doctor I just moved my arm wrong." Nnoitra said with a slight smile on his face. Ichigo's eyes were wide and scared. "Ichi, sit down." Ichigo sat in the chair she pulled up last night. Nnoitra sat up higher wincing a little when he put pressure on his bad arm, Ichigo shot out of the chair and help him. Once Nnoitra was sitting up straight, he pulled Ichigo to sit on the bed. Ichigo's eyes were sad, almost misty.

"What's wrong?" Nnoitra said, Ichigo placed a hand on the other side of Nnoitra and leaned to place her forehead to his.

"You should sleep." Ichigo said, Nnoitra could feel her warm breath flowing over his lips in a teasing matter.

"I don't want to." Nnoitra said, he leaned up to close the gap but Ichigo pulled back.

"You need your rest, Nnoitra." Ichigo said, Nnoitra noticed the crack in Ichigo's voice when she said his name.

"Ichi?" Nnoitra said, Ichigo raised a hand.

"Just sleep Nnoitra." Ichigo said with a soft smile, Nnoitra nodded and Ichigo helped him lie back down. Once Nnoitra was asleep, Ichigo lightly brushed her lips against his and walked out the room. She stopped at the doorframe, and closed her eyes as two tears fall from her eyes.

"Goodbye Nnoitra." Ichigo whispers as the tears fall slowly to the ground, she walked out of the Hospital and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as Nnoitra stirred, Nnoitra mumbled something and sat up. He nursed his shoulder, Nnoitra's eye flashed around violently.<p>

"Why can't I see out my right eye?" Nnoitra said.

"A patch is covering it, you lost sight in that eye after the knife was sliced through it diagonally." Grimmjow said. Nnoitra looked around, no orange to be seen.

"Where's Ichi?" Nnoitra said, Grimmjow stood from his chair.

"You get out of the hospital tomorrow." Grimmjow said, Nnoitra narrowed his eye.

"That's not what I asked, Jeagerjaques." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow sighed.

"Calm down." Grimmjow said, Nnoitra glared.

"Where is she Grimmjow? Don't beat around the bush where is she?" Nnoitra said. Grimmjow walked over to the window, he looked at his watch.

"By now probably in Juror City." Grimmjow said.

"Where the hell is she going?" Nnoitra said. Grimmjow sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Can't say, but a few or more towns past Juror City, she's gone Nnoitra. Nobody can get a hold of her, her apartment is empty. She just left." Grimmjow said, he turned to face Nnoitra.

"To hell she is." Nnoitra said, he removed the tube that was attached to his arm and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He stood up and wobbled, Grimmjow ran to Nnoitra's side. Nnoitra pushed him away, and proceed out the door, wobbling the whole way. Nurses and doctors tried to stop Nnoitra, one doctor shoved a nettle into his arm. Nnoitra vision blurred, the last thing he saw was Ichigo's figure walking away from him.

"Ichi-go." Nnoitra whispered and then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter 3 yeah, I don't own bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>One Week Later..<p>

Ichigo stared at herself in the mirror, she was at Urahara's Bar, mask hanging on the right corner. She looked at the mask, she grabbed it and looked at it. Nnoitra's eyes faded in then faded out, she closed her eyes and threw the mask down. Urahara walked up to her, as she threw her mask down. Urahara picked it up, he brushed it off and placed it on the table below the mirror. Ichigo remained looking down.

"Ichigo you can wait tonight, you don't have to dance. We have a new dancer I want to try out." Urahara said, he lifted the waitress uniform on the table and patted her shoulder and walked out. Ichigo put the waitress uniform on and placed her mask on and walked out to the tables. Ichigo froze at the group of men that just walked in.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra was upset, that was an understatement of the year. Grimmjow was going to cheer him up, he didn't know if 'Miss Strawberry' still interested him or not but hey it was worth a try right? Grimmjow noticed a familiar figure and mask, speaking of Miss Strawberry. Grimmjow nudged Nnoitra and pointed to Miss Strawberry, Nnoitra looked at her. Ichigo smiled a little, then remembered she was Miss Strawberry and turned to one of the tables. Nnoitra watched as Miss Strawberry moved and something familiar about though hips, smile and postured.<p>

"Maybe I'm going crazy." Nnoitra mumbled to himself. Nnoitra followed Grimmjow to a table. Grimmjow sat down and motion Miss Strawberry over.

"What can I get you guys?" Ichigo said. Nnoitra's eyes widened, Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm not that thirsty, but my friend here." Grimmjow placed a hand on Nnoitra's shoulder.

"I'll take a Mind Eraser." Nnoitra said, he watched Miss Strawberry.

"Excellent choice, sir." Miss Strawberry said, Ichigo walked away and Grimmjow excused himself and followed her.

"Hey Ishida, I need a Mind Eraser." Ichigo called over the counter.

"Hey why aren't you dancing?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo turned to him.

"I can't anymore, Nnoi-my mind isn't there anymore." Ichigo said, Grimmjow laughed. "Why did you have to bring him here?"

"I thought Miss Strawberry would cheer him up." Grimmjow said, Ichigo turned to the table Nnoitra was at. Nnoitra was leaning back so his arm wasn't touching the table, his legs were apart slightly as he lounged. The dancer that was one the stage saw and stepped down and walked over to Nnoitra, Ichigo clinched her teeth. Grimmjow saw the clinched and followed Ichigo's gaze. Nnoitra was spacing out he could see that, and the girl was about a step away from giving Nnoitra a lap dance. Ichigo grabbed the drink and stomped back over towards Nnoitra's table. Grimmjow followed closely so nothing bad would happen, the dancer Ash Cat, dance in front of Nnoitra. Ichigo placed the glass on the table and kissed Nnoitra's check, company policy. Nnoitra snapped towards Miss Strawberry wide eyed. Miss Strawberry smiled and walked to the next table.

Ash Cat grew upset, placed a hand on Nnoitra's check to get his attention but Nnoitra removed her hand and followed Miss Strawberry. Ash Cat danced her way back the stage and stomped backstage.

Nnoitra followed Miss Strawberry out of the club and into the alley. Ichigo didn't notice the lankly man following her.

"Ichigo?" Nnoitra asked softly, Ichigo tensed and turned around. Nnoitra stepped closer and raised a hand to the tips of the mask, Ichigo flinched. Nnoitra didn't remove his good arm away from her, he pulled the mask up away from her face. Ichigo closed her eyes, Nnoitra cupped Ichigo's check and leaned down to kiss her. Ichigo was hesitant at first but felt the passion and kissed back Nnoitra pulled Ichigo closer to him with his one arm, Ichigo kept her arms by her side. She didn't want to hurt Nnoitra's shoulder, the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said softly, Nnoitra shook his head.

"Why'd ya leave Ichi." Nnoitra said. Ichigo shook her head. Nnoitra growled in the back of his throat. "Ichigo talk to me, tell me why did you leave?"

"I was being targeted, you were injured I couldn't have you hurt anymore so I figured if I left you would be left alone." Ichigo said, Nnoitra sighed.

"Ichigo you hurt me when you left." Nnoitra said, hugging Ichigo closer.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry, Nnoi."

"Don't worry Ichi, you're here now." Nnoitra said smiling into Ichigo's hair, he breathed in her scent. Ichigo wrapped her arms loosely around Nnoitra's waist. Ichigo stepped back to look at Nnoitra, Nnoitra kissed Ichigo again.

"I get off in a few minutes if you want to wait." Ichigo said. Nnoitra just smirked and watched Ichigo walk backed inside.

* * *

><p>Later That Night…<p>

Nnoitra pushed the door open, Ichigo walked in after him. Nnoitra pushed Ichigo up against the wall and nibbled on her neck.

"Possessive are we?" Ichigo smirked, she let out a moan when Nnoitra placed a hand on her stomach and lower slowly. Nnoitra licked the mark he left, Ichigo's sounds were making Nnoitra dizzy. They went into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up with weight on her stomach, she groaned. Nnoitra groaned after her.<p>

"Stop moving." Nnoitra said, Ichigo chuckled. She threaded her fingers through Nnoitra's hair and rubbed his scalp. Nnoitra moaned and snuggled closer into Ichigo, Nnoitra groaned and rolled onto his other side.

"Are you okay, Nnoi?" Ichigo asked. Nnoitra rolled onto his back and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichi, I just want to eat you when your all worried." Nnoitra said, Ichigo closed the gap and kissed Nnoitra's lips. Nnoitra sighed at the sweetness behind the kiss, he wish it would never end. Nnoitra growled when Ichigo's phone went off, Ichigo chuckled at Nnoitra but answered her phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Ichi-baby good news." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"What's the good news Shinji?" Ichigo asked Nnoitra shot up and looked in Ichigo's eyes.

"Ken-Chan caught old pale face and his gang and threw them jail, they are going to handing in their souls in a few days." Shinji said through the receiver, Ichigo's jaw dropped and she leaned in and kissed Nnoitra quick, hard and heated. She pulled away and shouted into the phone.

"That's great so I can go out of hiding?" Ichigo said. Nnoitra raised a brow, he was still dazzled at the kiss he received earlier.

"Yeah, you're free to live your life how you want to." Shinji said, Ichigo thanked him and hung up. She looked at Nnoitra, she was about to kiss him when her phone went off again.

"Hello, Urahara." Ichigo said.

"Good morning Ichigo, I wanted to talk to you about the business, do you have a moment?" Urahara said, Ichigo started to get out of the bed, Nnoitra noticed and held onto her waist with his good arm.

"Give me like two seconds, Urahara." Ichigo said, she climbed onto Nnoitra. Nnoitra smiled contently, Ichigo moved off of him on his bad arm side. Nnoitra went to grab her but stopped when he put pressure on his bad arm, he grumbled and Ichigo chuckled at him. Ichigo went to the balcony in the bedroom. "What is it that you need to talk about Urahara?"

"I wanted to know if you want to become the owner along said with me, I know that Shiro is locked up and going to be killed, so I figured you wanted to start a life. I'm pretty sure you cant do that if you dancing for me every night."

"Urahara that is great news. Sure I would to be part owner, I could change things for the better and stuff." Ichigo said, she sat in one of the chairs on the balcony and listen to Urahara.

"Great I'll have everything done by Thursday, have a good day Ichigo."

"You to Urahara." Ichigo said, she heard the balcony door open. She hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Nnoitra said, Ichigo motion him to come sit in the chair next to her.

"Well to start off, the guy that was hunting me down is going to die soon, he is in custody. Secondly I don't have to dance anymore, I get to own the club practically. I can start a life, you know not have to worry about anything." Ichigo said standing up and stepping in front of Nnoitra she sat down between his legs on the floor.

"And a good time too." Nnoitra said, lifting his hand to thread his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra just smiled a real smile.

"Just wait Ichigo just wait." Nnoitra said, Ichigo frowned, an idea hit her. Ichigo lifted her hand and rubbed the inside of Nnoitra's thigh. "What are you doing, Ichigo?" Nnoitra asked, Ichigo ignored him and began rubbing with two hands. She sat up on her knees, her hands slowly rubbing closer to Nnoitra's manhood in a teasing matter. Nnoitra tensed when the magic hands were a half inch away, he groaned when the hands were withdrawn and Ichigo stood up.

"Guess you'll have to wait as well." Ichigo said, as she walked back into the apartment. Nnoitra swore under his breath and followed Ichigo into the house, he'd show her what happens when you leave Nnoitra Jiruga hard. Pun very much intended.

* * *

><p>A Year Later….<p>

"I swear when I find that man, I'm going to cut his pride off." Ichigo said fuming into the Espada Inc. building.

"Good Evening Itsyigo." Nel said, Ichigo stormed past her. Mumbling curses under her breath, the elevator opened and Ichigo stepped inside and hit the 25th button.

The doors opened and Ichigo stormed into the office, Grimmjow saw the state she was in and closed his office door. Ichigo shrugged past the new male receptionist, and walked straight to Nnoitra's office. She stopped outside his door, she heard giggling and then "Mr. Jiruga stop."

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo yelled and threw the door open, she stormed in and saw Nnoitra at his desk with a big bosom sitting on his desk with her bare foot on his leg. "What the hell is this? I wake up find you gone with no note, then as the day went on to not get a call or text to find you in your office with another woman?" Ichigo yelled, Nnoitra shot up.

"Ichi its not like that." Nnoitra tried to explain, but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo shot Nnoitra a glare.

"Ichigo, Rangiku is an old friend. Nothing was happening." Nnoitra said, Ichigo was more then fuming.

"Yet." Rangiku said, Ichigo heard it and stormed out of the office. Grimmjow saw Ichigo leave more sad then anything, he opened up his office door and saw Nnoitra yelling at Rangiku and Ulquiorra standing shocked.

"Damn." Grimmjow sighed, he ran towards the steps in the building and bolted out into the lobby catching Ichigo as she left. "Strawberry! Wait up!" he yelled, the orange haired girl stopped.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, the blue hair man stared at her.

"What happened in there?" Grimmjow asked.

"He was caught cheating, plain and simple." Ichigo said, as if she was talking about the weather.

"Did you catch them in a sex position?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo glared at her friend.

"Her bare foot was on his leg and she said nothing was happening yet, meaning she would have gone further if I hadn't walked in. Plus she was looking at him with the strip gaze." Ichigo said, Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Look Nnoitra really cares about you he wouldn't just cheat on you like nothing." Grimmjow said. "and what the hell is a strip gaze?"

"It's the look a dancer from my field get when they just cant wait to seduced, I've been around that field long enough to know that gaze when I see it." Ichigo growled. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Just cause she was willing to go further doesn't mean he would've rolled over and let it. Besides Rangiku is the biggest flirt plus she is engaged to Gin, she wouldn't have done anything with him." Grimmjow explained, Ichigo's gaze soften then hardened.

"Then why the hell was she in his office and not with her fiancé?" Ichigo asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't know that answer, but seriously Ichigo you should let Nnoitra explain things. You guys have been dating for a year now, when has he ever done you wrong?" Grimmjow said, he walked back into the office. Ichigo stormed off to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra walked into the apartment, he heard loud music, he walked back into the bedroom. Nnoitra saw Ichigo throwing things into a suite case, and bag. He walked over to the radio and turned it down, Ichigo continued her packing. Nnoitra placed a hand on Ichigo's as she put stuff in her bag.<p>

"Ichigo hear me out." Nnoitra said with sad eyes glazed over. Ichigo huffed and pulled her hand away from him.

"Enlighten me Mr. Jiruga." Ichigo said venom dripping from every word, Nnoitra stepped closer. Ichigo stepped back.

"She was helping me." Nnoitra said, his heart broke when she called him Mr. Jiruga with the tone she used. Ichigo scuffed, and pushed past him and grabbed her bag and left.

Nnoitra watch her leave and sat on the couch staring at the door, he stay there for three days.

* * *

><p>Four Days After Ichigo Departure…..<p>

Ichigo was mingling with her customers, a voice came over the speakers.

"Everyone. We have a special event happening, tonight. So I want everyone to pay attention, even you Ichigo." Ichigo rolled her eyes at Urahara's remark. But watched the stage anyways. Her eyes widened when Nnoitra stepped out from behind the curtains with a microphone in his hand.

"I wanted to share my story with everyone, about five days ago the love of my life walked in on me and an old friend. She took it the wrong way and stormed out of my office, I was screaming at my friend. What do I do, she was the one I needed help with. My friend said go to her, and explain things. When I came home that night she was packing her bag, I tried to stop and talk to her but I said the wrong thing and she left. For the past three days I was sitting on my couch staring at the door waiting for her to walk through our apartment door like she used to. It dawned on me today that she wasn't coming back, so I had to go to her." Nnoitra said, he walked towards Ichigo. "I came here tonight because the love my life work here, mind you she owns the place, Ichigo this isn't the way I wanted to ask you but I have to for you to understand what me and Rangiku were doing that day." Nnoitra dropped to his knee, and pulled out a box as he said this. Ichigo gasped silently. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you, I want to be yours if you'll take me to be yours again." He opened the box to reveal an engagement ring, Ichigo brought her hand up to her mouth as her jaw dropped. The ring had three diamonds one big one in the center and two medium sized diamonds on both sides, inside the medium side diamond on the right was an outline of Ichigo's smiling face and in the left diamond was an outline of Nnoitra's smiling face and in the center was an outline of a strawberry. "Will you marry me Ichigo?" Nnoitra asked. Ichigo froze. "You see Ichi, Rangiku was helping me pick out a ring, and I was making her laugh with jokes, she was getting comfortable and was completely joking when she said yet, please believe me." Nnoitra looked like he was about to cry, Ichigo dropped to her knees in front of him. Nnoitra went to say something but was cut off by a breath taking hug. Ichigo cried soft tears into Nnoitra shoulders, Nnoitra wrapped his arms around her, and the club went nuts.

Ichigo leaned back and gave Nnoitra her left hand, he took the ring and placed it on her ring finger. "I guessing this is a yes." Nnoitra said, Ichigo nodded.

"You guess right Nnoi." Ichigo said, she kissed Nnoitra with a new born passion.

* * *

><p>Two Months Later…..(Mr. and Mrs. Nnoitra Jiruga's wedding)<p>

Nnoitra was standing under the alter with Grimmjow to his right, he was facing the double doors. Grimmjow patted his shoulder, his(Grimmjow's) wedding ring showed itself as the light reflexes off it. The 'Here comes the bride.' started and the crowd stood, Ulquiorra walked out of the double doors, in a light blue gown with a small bump on her stomach, she was carrying a Lily of the Incas bouquet. She reached the middle and the other brides maids came out wearing the same thing followed, the song started over and Ichigo stepped out of the double doors with Urahara, her dress was white with a light blue sash that tied into a little bow in the back, the front went mid-thigh with feather like tips and the back flowed behind her stopping right behind her. She was carrying a bouquet of both Belladonna Lilies and White Lilies, Nnoitra sighed and smiled at her. Nnoitra offered his arm to Ichigo when she was closer and they stepped up together, they said there vows and Grimmjow handed the priest their rings. Nnoitra slide Ichigo's ring on her finger after showing her the engraved side, which said together forever. Ichigo slide Nnoitra ring on his finger after showing him the engraved top, which was and engraved outline of Ichigo smiling and Nnoitra smiling with a strawberry between them. The engraved under side said forever together. They kissed and ran out of the church.

* * *

><p>Later That Day…<p>

Ichigo sat with her new husband and the table with Ulquiorra to her left and Nnoitra to her right, Grimmjow was on the other side of Nnoitra. The reception went by quick, and the whole time Nnoitra had a hand on the inside of Ichigo's knee or on her hip. When they were sitting Nnoitra rubbed up to her inner thigh. Ichigo grabbed his hand before it could go any further. Then later did the same thing to him.

Grimmjow pulled a chair up next to Ulquiorra and rubbed her stomach. Grimmjow stopped his hand movements and kissed Ulquiorra's cheek. Ulquiorra smiled at him.

* * *

><p>10 Months Later…<p>

Nnoitra was pacing around the waiting room, Grimmjow sat with Ulquiorra to his left. Ulquiorra had a little girl in her lap with jet black hair with a blue tint to it, she was cuddling a panther to her chest, while sucking on a pacifier.

"Nnoitra calm down, she's gong to be fine." Grimmjow said, Ulquiorra nodded rocking her baby girl. Nnoitra sat down and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm going to change Kiyomi" Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow nodded, and Ulquiorra left with the baby girl. The doctor came out.

"Mr. Jiruga, you can see your wife now." the doctor said, Nnoitra shot out of his chair and went to his wife. Ichigo was laying in bed cradling a blue bundle.

"Come meet your son Nnoi." Ichigo said, Nnoitra walked to the bed a looked down into the blue bundle and saw a slightly tanned face with big brown eyes and orange hair, it was a shade blacker then Ichigo's.

"He's our son, Ichi." Nnoitra said kissing Ichigo's forehead, then the top of the baby's head. "what's his name?"

"I was thinking Raiden, as in the god of thunder or thunder and lightening." Ichigo said. Nnoitra nodded and took Raiden out of Ichigo's arms and held him in his arms, the baby giggled, and tried to grab Nnoitra's eye patch, Nnoitra was out of his reach. Raiden brought his arms down and huffed puffing his cheeks out. Nnoitra laughed at the sight and sat down next to Ichigo, Ichigo kissed the top of Raiden's head. The doctor came in and filled out the birth certificate, and told Ichigo that they could leave when they were ready.

* * *

><p>A few months later…..<p>

Ichigo was sitting with a 3 month old Raiden in her arms as she breast feeding him. Nnoitra walked in when Ichigo was still breast feeding.

"Now that's a site to come home to." Nnoitra said with a smirk. Ichigo shot him a half hearted glare.

"Can you make him a bottle please." Ichigo said. Nnoitra sat down in the chair across from Ichigo. Nnoitra had a smirk on his face.

"I'm enjoying it to much." Nnoitra said.

"Fine." Ichigo said, she stopped breast feeding Raiden, much to his dismay. He tried to continue but Ichigo fixed her shirt and held him so his head was next to her shoulder. Ichigo stood up and walked over to Nnoitra, she handed Raiden to Nnoitra. "Hold him, I'll go make him a bottle." Nnoitra took his son, and sat him in his lap facing Ichigo. Raiden chewed on his fingers, Nnoitra bounced him on his legs. Raiden was giggling when Ichigo came back, Ichigo took Raiden and sat back on the couch. She laid him back in her arms and put the bottle to his mouth, he sucked it in and began to drink. Ichigo kept eye contact and smiled at him and talk to him.

Nnoitra was in love with the sight, Ichigo was always so cute when handling Raiden. And the little monster was cute when he was with his mom, Raiden finished the bottle and Ichigo put it to the side and began to burp him. Once he burped, Raiden yawned and cuddled into Ichigo. Ichigo smiled down at him and got up. She walked into Raiden's room and placed him in the crib, Nnoitra watched her and his son the whole way. Ichigo laid him down in the crib and turned the baby monitor on. She grabbed the other one and walked out of the room, she stopped in front of Nnoitra and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 sorry this story is super fast I don't own bleach or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Five Years Later….<p>

"Chieko, Isamu, Raiden, Daddy's home." Nnoitra yelled, Raiden poked his head out from behind a wall and ran to his dad. Nnoitra picked up Raiden, Ichigo came out of the kitchen with a black haired grey eyed boy on her hip and mini Ichigo by her side. The girl saw Nnoitra and wobbled towards him.

"Hey there Chieko." Nnoitra said as he put Raiden down and lowered to Chieko's level.

"Hi, daddy." Chieko said with a smile. Ichigo gave a soft smile and the little one in her arms, started to whine. Ichigo chuckled at his antics, Nnoitra stood up straight. And walked over to Ichigo, he leaned down and kissed Ichigo, he placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Nnoitra took the boy from Ichigo.

"Hey Isamu been given Mommy a hard time?" Nnoitra said, Isamu chewed on his fingers and rested his head on Nnoitra shoulder. Nnoitra chuckled, he leaned down and kissed Ichigo again. "And how's my very special Strawberry?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, and looked up at Nnoitra 7 foot ½ inch self. "I'm fine, Raiden started kindergarten today. Right Raid?" Ichigo said as Nnoitra looked down on the 5 foot 9 inches orange haired beauty named Ichigo. Raiden ran up to his mom with his sister right behind him.

"Really? Are you as smart as your dad?" Nnoitra said looking down at his eldest son. Ichigo chuckled and patted Raiden's head.

"Don't forget to take tomorrow off Nnoi. We are going to have family people over for dinner." Ichigo said, Nnoitra groaned then Isamu groaned after him. Chieko giggled and followed her mom into the kitchen.

"What do you say we schedule a boys day out tomorrow, to avoid company?" Nnoitra said lowering to his eldest son's level with his youngest in his arms, Isamu clapped and giggled. And Raiden nodded with a smile, almost as sly as his father's.

"Nnoi, you better not be planning anything with your sons. Because it is not happening!" Ichigo yelled from inside the kitchen. Nnoitra, Isamu and Raiden let out a similar groan, Nnoitra placed Isamu down and walked into the kitchen.

"Chieko go play with your brothers for a little bit." Nnoitra said, as he came in the kitchen. Chieko looked up at her mother.

"Go wash up Chieko take your brothers." Ichigo said, as she stirred the curry sauce and the rice. Chieko nodded and ran out the kitchen getting a slight pat from her dad.

"Why must that kid get permission from you before she does anything I say?" Nnoitra mumbled under his breath.

"Cause she is smarter then she looks." Ichigo responded, with a chuckle. Nnoitra walked up behind Ichigo and pushed himself into Ichigo's backside. Ichigo relaxed into his chest.

"Why are people coming over again?" Nnoitra asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Because they are like family and you refuse to go there." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo they don't like me." Nnoitra said, Ichigo stood straight and pushed at Nnoitra.

"They don't like you because we never visit." Ichigo said.

"Mom, do I have stay?" Raiden said, Ichigo looked at her eldest. Raiden walked to sit at the table his siblings following after.

"Yes you are all going to be here to meet the men I consider family, they are all I have left and they are coming and everyone will be here." Ichigo said, Raiden opened his mouth. "End of discussion."

"Ichi, the kid doesn't want to meet them." Nnoitra said sitting at the head of the table. Ichigo placed the food on the table. "I don't really want them over."

"If it wasn't for them, Nnoitra, I wouldn't be in a family with you and you would've have three beautiful kids with me, with one on the way. Do you understand that?" Ichigo raised her voice. "Or did you forget what happened all those years ago? Why you have that eye patch. Did you?"

"Ichigo that's not fair-" Nnoitra said. Ichigo raised a hand.

"Let's just eat." Ichigo said, she made her plate and made a plate for Chieko and feed Isamu off her plate. Nnoitra stared at Ichigo, Raiden stared at his father. The table was silent until, Raiden grew curious.

"Dad, how did you get that eye patch?" Raiden asked, Nnoitra turned his gaze to his eldest son.

"Don't you dare tell him, Nnoitra." Ichigo said standing up with her plate and Chieko's.

"The kid wants to know." Nnoitra said, as Ichigo walked to the sink.

Ichigo walked back and took Nnoitra plate and Raiden's. "He doesn't need to know Nnoitra."

"Ichi-" Nnoitra started, Ichigo cut him off.

"Time for bed go brush your teeth. I'll be up in a bit to give you guys a bath." Ichigo said, as she walked back over to the sink. Raiden and Chieko left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Ichigo washed the dishes, as Nnoitra sat at the table. "Tell them when they are older." Ichigo said, she walked over to the high chair and picked up Isamu. He began to fuss, Ichigo took the fussing 3-year-old up stairs. Nnoitra sat at the table, he sighed and went upstairs.

Ichigo was sitting on the bathroom floor, next to the bath tub. Isamu was in the bath tub, Nnoitra stood in the door frame and lean against it. Ichigo was washing Isamu's hair, she was talking and smiling to him. She rinsed the soft of his hair and body and unplugged the bath tub. Ichigo grabbed the duck towel that was hanging up to her right. She wrapped it around Isamu and placed the hood part on his head. She picked him up and Nnoitra left to Raiden's room before Ichigo turned around. Nnoitra opened the door to Raiden's room, Raiden was laying in bed with the covers resting at his knees. Nnoitra walked in and pulled the blanket up and kissed Raiden's forehead. He left Raiden's room, and walked into Chieko's. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, she was hugging her knees. Nnoitra walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Dad? You love mommy right?" Chieko said. Nnoitra raised a brow.

"I love your mom with every I am." Nnoitra said.

"It didn't seem like it tonight." Chieko said, Nnoitra pulled her into his lap.

"Your mom and I are in over our heads with love, we both love you and Raiden and Isamu. I would give my life to your mom." Nnoitra said. 'Almost did that one night.' Nnoitra thought.

"Then why don't you show that to her?" Chieko asked. Nnoitra hugged her close.

"Go to sleep kiddo." Nnoitra said, laying Chieko down and tucking her in bed. "Good night."

"I love you daddy." Chieko said, Nnoitra kissed her forehead. And left the room, Ichigo was standing in the hallway next to Chieko's door. Nnoitra closed the door behind him, he noticed Ichigo.

"Ichi-" Nnoitra stopped when he saw the tears in Ichigo's eyes. He pulled her into chest and hugged her close rubbing his hand up and down Ichigo's back. Ichigo gripped the back of his shirt, and sobbed into his chest. Nnoitra pulled away and grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked hand in hand towards their room. Once they got to their room Nnoitra hugged Ichigo as close as he could with the baby belly. Nnoitra kissed the top of Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo?" Nnoitra said in low voice. Ichigo just sobbed. "Ichigo what's wrong?"

"They don't know." Ichigo said between sobs. Nnoitra pulled back a little to look at her face.

"Who doesn't know what?" Nnoitra asked. Ichigo looked up at Nnoitra with tear filled eyes.

"Everything. But I can't just tell them what I was involved in." Ichigo said. Nnoitra pulled Ichigo into him.

"Come on we need to sleep. Isn't the family coming over tomorrow?" Nnoitra said, Ichigo's eyes went wide. Nnoitra wiped the tears from Ichigo's eyes and nodded. Ichigo hugged Nnoitra's middle, Nnoitra picked up Ichigo and placed her on their bed. Ichigo fell asleep once she was placed on the bed, Nnoitra sighed and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo was laying on her side with her arm reaching for the other side of the bed. Nnoitra was standing on the balcony which was a through French doors a few feet to the left of Nnoitra's side of the bed. Nnoitra was leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking over the city.

"Nnoi?" Nnoitra turned around and saw Ichigo standing in the doorframe. She was rubbing her eye. "What are you doing out here? Come inside, baby." Ichigo said, Nnoitra walked over to Ichigo, Nnoitra rubbed Ichigo's stomach. "Nnoi?"

"Ichi, what do you think this one will be like?" Nnoitra said. Ichigo titled her head to the side, Nnoitra chuckled and kissed her forehead. "The baby, Ichi."

"Nnoi it is 3:30 in the morning, come on inside. It's cold." Ichigo said, she rubbed her arms, Nnoitra turned Ichigo around and pushed her softly inside.

"Lay down Ichi, I'll be in, in a minute." Nnoitra said, Ichigo turned around and stood up on her tip toes and kissed Nnoitra cheek.

"Don't stay out to long, Nnoi." Ichigo said, Nnoitra turned and gave one last look at the town and came to lay down next to Ichigo who was already asleep. Nnoitra chuckled and pulled Ichigo into his chest.

* * *

><p>Renji, Kaien, Shuhei, Iba, Ginjiro, stood behind Izuru. Izuru was standing in front of a door.<p>

"Do we really have to do this?" Kaien groaned, Izuru turned around and glared at him.

"Ichigo invited us to dinner and we haven't seen her since she got married." Izuru said. He turned back around and knocked on the door. Ichigo opened the door, her eyes lit up and she hugged Izuru. Izuru was taken back by the baby belly in his way of hugging Ichigo. "Ichigo. You're pregnant?" Ichigo nodded.

"Hey Ichi, who's at the-" Nnoitra stopped when he saw the six. Nnoitra glared at Kaien and Kaien glared back.

"Please come in." Ichigo said, she pushed Nnoitra in and the gang followed Ichigo in the house. Chieko was trying to get her stuffed lion back from Raiden, Raiden was holding the lion out of Chieko's reach. Isamu was sitting with his legs bent gnawing on a teething ring. The gang was taken back by the kids around the house.

"Raiden give Kon back to Chieko." Ichigo said, Raiden looked at Ichigo and saw his dad glaring at a man with black hair, Chieko grabbed the lion and ran to her mom's side. Ichigo placed a hand on Chieko's head. Raiden walked to his father's side and stood proud staring at the man his father was glaring at. "Chieko this is the gang, the red head is Renji, the one with black hair next to him is Shuhei the blonde is Izuru and the man that is glaring at your father is Kaien, and-" Ichigo started.

"I'm Iba." Iba said lowering to Chieko's level. Ginjiro lowered next Iba.

"Hi there I am Ginjiro. You look just like your mother." Ginjiro said, "and a good thing too." Ginjiro whispered to Chieko, Chieko giggled and nodded at him. She looked up at her mother, Ichigo nodded and Chieko walked towards Shuhei. Chieko looked up at Shuhei and smiled, Shuhei lowered himself down to Chieko's eye level. Chieko hugged him around his neck, Ichigo turned towards her husband and older son. Ichigo placed a hand on Nnoitra's arm, Nnoitra looked at Ichigo, Ichigo shook her head.

"This one." Ichigo said pushing Raiden forward. "is Raiden, my oldest." Ichigo walked over to Isamu and picked him up. "This little fella is my youngest, Isamu." Isamu giggled and continued gnawing on the teething ring. Shuhei stood up holding Chieko. "Sorry Shuhei she's a hugger and can tell the good ones out of a group." Ichigo and Shuhei chuckled. Renji frowned and placed a hand on the small of Shuhei's back. Shuhei turned towards Renji, Shuhei saw Renji's look and frowned.

"She's just a child, innocent she hasn't done anything." Shuhei said. "Renji think about it, your father was-"

"Stop." Renji said. Ichigo looked at the couple and took Chieko away from Shuhei and Chieko got fussy.

"Chieko, stop." Ichigo said, Chieko stopped and held onto Ichigo's hand. Kaien was looking down on Raiden.

"Stop looking at my kid like that." Nnoitra growled, Kaien looked at Nnoitra.

"This stop now." Ichigo said, She pulled Chieko out of the room. "Raiden follow me." Ichigo said, Raiden looked up at his father and when Nnoitra nodded he ran after his mom. Nnoitra stood glaring at the gang and Renji and Kaien were glaring back. Ichigo came in, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you." Ichigo said, "Nnoitra can you please go check on the kids?"

"You just left them." Nnoitra said, Ichigo frowned.

"Go, please." Ichigo said, Nnoitra walked out of the room. Ichigo glared at the group. "Look I love you guys you are the closet thing to family I had. Now I have Nnoitra, Raiden, Chieko Isamu and a baby on the way. If you can't respect the fact that I love Nnoitra and my kids, then I have to ask you to leave and don't come back until you can except the fact." Ichigo said, Renji scoffed. Kaien just stared, Shuhei drop his head, Izuru looked away, Iba glared at Renji, and Ginjiro rubbed his temples. "Well?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Kaien said. Ichigo frowned and bit back tears.

"Then leave, all of you. And don't come back until you can respect my decision." Ichigo said. Kaien was the first to leave, Renji followed him then Izuru then Iba then Ginjiro, Shuhei followed but stopped at the door.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo, Chieko is very cute and I hope your family the best." Shuhei said, Ichigo walked over to the door.

"Shuhei you a free to come by I know you except my decision as soon as you picked up Chieko." Ichigo said, Shuhei hugged Ichigo then left. Ichigo closed the door.

**A Few Hours Later….**

Ichigo walked out of Chieko's room and towards her bedroom, she opened the door and saw Nnoitra resting on his side with his head resting in his hand. Ichigo glared at him.

"What?" Nnoitra said, Ichigo glared again.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra groaned.

"Ichigo." Nnoitra said, Ichigo raised a hand.

"Save it Nnoitra, you know if you aren't careful you might just lose your family." Ichigo said.

"Come on Ichigo."

"No, Nnoitra I'm serious." Ichigo said, Ichigo changed into a night gown. She sat on the bed, and rolled over to face Nnoitra. "Can you at least try to make peace with Kaien and Renji?" Nnoitra rolled his eyes, and rolled away from Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo." Nnoitra said, Ichigo grabbed Nnoitra's hand. She placed Nnoitra's hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his.

"Nnoitra, I want the kids. All of them. To know they have more family then us." Ichigo said, she rubbed Nnoitra's arm and back of his hand. "Please? For Raiden and Chieko and Isamu and me? And for your future son." Nnoitra pulled his hand away from Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo's eyes watered, Nnoitra rolled over and kissed Ichigo's stomach.

"I'll try Ichigo, but no promises." Nnoitra said, Ichigo smiled and kissed Nnoitra's forehead.

"That's all I'm asking Nnoi." Ichigo said, Nnoitra hugged Ichigo close to his body.

"I love you Ichi." Nnoitra said, Ichigo ran her hands through Nnoitra's hair.

"I love you too, Nnoi." Ichigo said, Nnoitra fell asleep holding Ichigo and Ichigo fell asleep with her hand in his hair.

* * *

><p>Renji opened his apartment door, and Shuhei followed after him.<p>

"Renji, you know it is not fair to blame the kids for Nnoitra's actions. And what did Nnoitra ever do to not gain your trust." Shuhei asked, Renji turned and glared at Shuhei.

"He cheated on her." Renji said through gritted teeth. Shuhei rolled his eyes.

"It was a misunderstanding, you know Rangiku is married to Gin and she was helping pick out the ring that Nnoitra proposed with." Shuhei said, with every word he stepped closer to Renji. "Renji, Ichigo is like my sister and she is your's too. And if you're not careful you will lose Ichigo forever."

"So be it I don't want to be involved with her if she is married to that man." Renji said, Shuhei gasped.

"Fine, you want to be like that. I'm going to Izuru's." Shuhei said, he went into the room and grabbed his overnight bag and pack a pair of sweat pants and a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Shuhei went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.

"Shuhei, come on." Renji pleaded as Shuhei packed his things.

"Renji, you are living in the past, the only thing you can do is apologize to both Ichigo and Nnoitra." Shuhei said, Renji grabbed Shuhei as he passed.

"Shuhei." Renji said, Shuhei looked away from him. "Babe, I will apologize to both of them tomorrow. Just stay with me tonight." Renji said, Shuhei looked at Renji.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat up in the bed, Nnoitra wasn't next to her. She stood out of the bed and walked over to the open French doors, Nnoitra was standing in his sweats. His arms were crossed and he was standing at the edge of the railing looking out over the city.<p>

"This your new favorite spot?" Ichigo asked walking out on the balcony. Nnoitra didn't turn around, Ichigo stood next to him. "What's wrong?" Nnoitra stepped behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you ever want to leave this city?" Nnoitra asked. Ichigo tensed.

"No. I mean sure it would be nice for the kids not to raise in a town like this one, but I do have priorities here and so do you." Ichigo responded. "why the thought?"

"This place just has bad memories." Nnoitra said letting go of Ichigo and walking inside. Ichigo followed him inside and shut the doors to block the cold. When Ichigo turned around Nnoitra was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nnoi?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra shook his head.

"I can't help but feel something is wrong." Nnoitra said, Ichigo walked and stood in front of him. She kissed the top of Nnoitra's head.

"Everything will be fine." Ichigo said, she hugged Nnoitra's head. "let's get some sleep." Nnoitra nodded and they both laid down. Nnoitra stayed up watching Ichigo sleep.

* * *

><p>Renji and Shuhei stood in front of Ichigo's apartment door. Shuhei nudged Renji and Renji knocked. Nnoitra answered the door.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nnoitra said.

"Is Ichigo home?" Shuhei asked. Nnoitra nodded and let the two in. Ichigo walked out of the living room and stopped. Nnoitra looked at her, when she doubled over and fell to the ground. Nnoitra shot up and ran over to her, Shuhei gasped. Nnoitra searched for a pulse on her neck, he found it but it was faint.

"She has a pulse but it is faint." Nnoitra said.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha a cliff hanger. R&amp;R to find out what happened to Ichigo. Any questions feel free to ask me. Or even ideas those help bunches. If you give me an idea for a story of chapter I will put your pen name in the description and give you all the credit. See ya next time. Bye bye. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"_Is Ichigo home?" Shuhei asked. Nnoitra nodded and let the two in. Ichigo walked out of the living room and stopped. Nnoitra looked at her, when she doubled over and fell to the ground. Nnoitra shot up and ran over to her, Shuhei gasped. Nnoitra searched for a pulse on her neck, he found it but it was faint. _

"_She has a pulse but it is faint." Nnoitra said._

At the hospital….

"Mr. Jiruga?" the nurse said, Nnoitra looked up from his hands. "Your wife is fine but-" Nnoitra didn't wait for the rest of the sentence he shot out of his chair and into Ichigo's room. She was laying on her back leaning against the headboard looking out the window. Ichigo didn't move when she heard the door open.

"Ichi?" Nnoitra said.

"Mr. Jiruga, you wife hasn't said anything since-" the doctor started but Nnoitra raised his hand.

"No I want you to tell me Ichigo." Nnoitra said grabbing her hand, he pulled a chair next to bed he reach a hand out an cupped her cheek and tried to turn her head towards him. Ichigo didn't move. "Ichi talk to me please, tell me what has happened?"

"Mr. Jiruga you are not going to get a response from her she hasn't said a word since she woke up." the doctor said, Nnoitra ignored him and looked over his wife. Ichigo's stomach was flat, how it was before the baby. Nnoitra's heart dropped. After 20 minutes of silence, Nnoitra stood kissed the top of Ichigo's head and walked out into the hallway, he signaled the doctor to follow him.

"What has happened?" Nnoitra asked covering his face with one hand.

"Mr. Jiruga I'm sorry for your loss but Ichigo went into labor, it was a still birth. The baby wouldn't have made it even if she didn't go into labor today. We are not sure how it happened she took go care of the baby, but it just didn't survive. I'm truly sorry." The doctor said, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Very sorry Nnoitra I know you both were looking forward to another baby." the doctor dropped his hand and walked away to talk to a nurse. Nnoitra was frozen to his spot, for once he didn't know what to do or say. He walked back into Ichigo's room. Nnoitra closed the door and stood there staring at the door.

"The doctor told me Ichigo." Nnoitra said, he placed his head against the door. Ichigo was still unresponsive, Nnoitra grew angry with the silence. "Is this why you didn't want to talk to me?" Ichigo looked to Nnoitra with tears running down her face.

"Nnoi." Ichigo's voice cracked, Nnoitra was at his wife side within seconds holding her to his chest. "I'm sorry Nnoitra I wasn't strong enough to hold him." Nnoitra shook his head and rubbed her head.

"Not your fault Ichigo." Nnoitra said, "everything will be okay."

Ichigo cried for another 10 minutes and fell asleep in Nnoitra's hold. He laid her down and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. As he walked into the lobby heading for the café he saw an ambulance rushing people into the building. Nnoitra saw two people on had black hair and looked like he was unconscious, Nnoitra was about to continue walking. He saw red hair and his eyes grew, he ran over to the group. He grabbed a medic by the shoulders.

"Are there kids involved?" Nnoitra bout yelled, the medic shook her head. A cough sounded.

"Nnoitra." Renji rasped out. Nnoitra ran over to his side. "They took them, we were ambushed."

"Who ambushed you? Where did they take my kids." The medics pushed Nnoitra out of the way when Renji passed out. Nnoitra ran into Ichigo's room nearly missing a nurse with a food tray, he opened the door and dug through Ichigo's stuff. He found her phone and scrolled down the contacts. He walked outside of the hospital, the phone was ringing. "Come on. Come on." Nnoitra growled.

"Ichi?" a voice said.

"Kenpachi its Nnoitra someone took the kids. They were with Renji and Shuhei because Ichigo passed out. Renji and Shuhei were ambushed. Tell me that bastard was hung." Nnoitra growled out the last part.

"Look Nnoitra, the courts decided to push of Shiro's execution, so he has been in solitude these pass years."

"How long did they postpone it?"

"He was suppose to get hung yesterday-"

Nnoitra cut him off, "what do you mean suppose to?" Nnoitra growled.

"He escaped." Nnoitra's jaw dropped.

"Shit." Nnoitra growled out under his breath. "how did he get out and why didn't you tell Ichigo?"

"His group showed up at his execution and killed the guards that were walking Shiro to his death. We didn't get news till this morning, they killed a lot of officers everyone that knew of Shiro's execution was killed so word reached as this morning when all the guards where released of duty." Kenpachi said his voice was pissed.

"That bastard has my kids." Nnoitra growled, Kenpachi growled.

"We will begin a full investigation right away, Nnoitra we will find your kids."

Nnoitra hung up the phone. "She just lost one kid how am I suppose to tell her, her others were taken." Nnoitra leaned against the wall of the building looking at the sky. "I knew something was a miss." Nnoitra said, he walked back into the hospital.

{**A/N I'm not sure how you are suppose to react to losing a kid through birth then to a stalker so bear with me hear. And I don't know if you can really "rescue" someone from execution but for the sake of the story you can.}**

* * *

><p>Raiden was the first to wake up he looked around, he noticed the room was small, his hands were behind his back and chained to wall. He pulled on the chains, he stopped when the chains started to hurt his wrist. He noticed the room was dark besides a light that was shinning in his eyes, and two other lights shinning on his sister and little brother. His little sister was laying on her stomach he could see the chain around an ankle. His broth was in a crib smiling at him. Raiden smiled at Isamu.<p>

"It's okay Isamu." Raiden said, Raiden heard a chuckled that sent a chill up his spine.

"You're a very hopeful child aren't ya." another laugh. Raiden couldn't see anything passed the light but he knew the voice was coming from beyond the light. The laughing stopped. "You are never going to be found kid, might as well give up now while you still have strength. Even if you are 5 you want all you can get." The lights shut off and it was pitch black, Raiden heard Isamu starting to cry. The cry never erupted and that gave Raiden an uneasy feeling. He heard chains rustling and his sister's small voice, he relaxed a little knowing his sister was soothing the child like she would when they were with their mom. Chieko would hold Isamu hand and rub the back side for being three she was pretty mother like. But growing up with a mother like Ichigo it's hard not to act motherly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo threw a vase against the wall, it smashed to little pieces. Nnoitra tried to grab her but she refused to settle down.<p>

"How could this happen?" Ichigo yelled at Kenpachi who was standing in her living room with Yumichika and Ikkaku the just dodge the vase that was sent their way. "You were suppose to kill him years ago! Now look what has happened! He has my kids, who knows where they are by now, or when I will see them again." Ichigo was struggling in Nnoitra's grip she picked up a glass tray that was next to her on the side table and threw at the three. "Why didn't you tell me his execution was postponed? I could've been far away from here before his execution."

"Ichigo we didn't think it was necessary." Ikkaku said. Ichigo glared at him.

"You under estimated him, his lackeys would do anything for him." Ichigo said her voice dropped. "How do you think he found me every time? He has people everywhere, who knows where he is now."

"He can't get far he is a wanted criminal." Yumichika said. Ichigo threw a vase at him.

"He moves faster then any old criminal. You twit." Ichigo yelled. Yumichika avoided the vase easily.

"We will find him, Ichigo. Stark is the best tracker out there. Aizen is on this case and so is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." Nnoitra said. Ichigo collapsed into the ground Nnoitra dropped down in front of her.

"Who knows how long it is going to take to find him, he could be anywhere. And there is no saying where he put the kids." Ichigo was crying at this point. "And its all my fault." Nnoitra gripped her shoulders.

"This isn't your fault." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow dropped his head and hide his eyes.

"Hey Ichigo?" Grimmjow said, Nnoitra looked back at him. Ichigo nodded at him and Grimmjow dropped the question. Nnoitra was confused, Kenpachi shook his head.

"Don't worry Ichigo we will find him." Kenpachi said, he grabbed his coat and walked out with the others following.

"I'm sorry Nnoi." Ichigo said.

X

A few months later….

Ichigo was glaring at the man in front of her. The man had maroon hair clam aqua eyes and a grey hooded sweatshirt, his hands were handcuffed.

"Nova." Ichigo said her arms were cross. Nova said nothing. Ichigo grew mad with the silence, she slammed her hand down on the table. "Damn it Nova where are my kids. I don't want your douche leader I want my kids."

"Not my place to say." Nova said, Ichigo growled. "You are to close to the police force. If I told you where they were who to say you wont take the police."

"I wont take the police Nova." Ichigo said, Kenpachi scuffed in the corner. "I'll take the Visoreds." Ichigo said leaning over the table.

"You know master doesn't associate with that group, they disappeared." Nova said.

"I know, I disbanded them." Ichigo said, Kenpachi raised a brow.

"No way, the Visoreds were ran by the great Zangetsu." Nova said, Ichigo walked around the table.

"Did you ever meet the great?" Ichigo asked, Nova kept his gaze on Ichigo. Ichigo laughed when she didn't get an answer. "Guess your master didn't know everything did he Nova?" Nova raised his eye brows and looked at Ichigo, Ichigo was laughing. Nova had to break free to tell his master what he learned. He would be quite pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it is short but I had to cut it off here. Sorry bout the long wait I had so much to do lately but I am hoping to post updates to all of the popular stories so review this chapter and I will go faster with this update….R&amp;R please<strong>


End file.
